Crazy For You
by A New Breed of Crazy
Summary: A twist of fate brings Hermione to a decision she never thought would come about, but once it was made she would never look back. George/Hermione/Fred


**Author's Notes: This profile is a collaborated effort by Stronghermione and LadyStiff. Visit our profile to learn more. **

**Warnings: Naughty Language, Sexy Time, AU, Threesome  
**

**Disclaimer: A New Breed of Crazy do not own Harry Potter, we just like to play with the characters.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Regarding Hermione Granger's life, people would say it was perfect. Well as perfect as life can get when you're a young woman barely out of school, and one who survived a war; a war that one could say she played a massive part in.

Going against expectations, she had secured an apprenticeship with a renowned leader in healing and was doing exceedingly well of course, her boyfriend, although an unlikely choice, made her perfectly happy and her friends and family had made it out of the war intact ... mostly. Remus and Tonks were unfortunately lost to the Wizarding World and people mourned them still. And although Hermione was devastated, it was hard to mope when everything else was going so well.

And then a few words changed Hermione's life in another direction, though she wouldn't know it until much, much later.

'You are going to have to take a sabbatical, Granger,' Gwenog Jones the First said one fateful afternoon. 'My good for nothing nephew decided he had enough of life and took a dirt nap and now I have to sacrifice my life to attend the funeral.'

Gwenog Jones, Hermione's Healer Professor – who also happened to be the great-great-grandfather of the famous Quidditch player – had no patience with people in general, not even Hermione, and had a flair for unnecessary dramatics. She had always thought that his lack of love for people was extremely ironic, considering he had decided to become a Healer in the first place. He told her once that his one hundred and eighty years of life had made him jaded, and Hermione had certainly had to use every persuasive power within her to coerce him to come out of retirement to teach her. Only the best would do for Hermione Granger.

'For how long, Sir?' Hermione politely asked; scared to say something that might set him off. Inwardly, she was seething at the interruption to her training. Even a few days could mean the difference between life or death.

'As long as I deem fit, Girl!' He replied with his nose in the air. When Hermione remained silent, he relented, 'A month, maybe two.'

Hermione couldn't keep her tongue at that though, 'So long?' Hermione moaned, aggrieved.

'My family is extensive,' He grumbled, seeming to agree with her, 'They will never allow me to leave without proper respect given.' He spat that out in disgust.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say to that, maybe customs in the wizarding world were different to those in the muggle world. She knew that in the muggle world people went to a funeral and that was the end, spending a month or two in total mourning was unheard of. She didn't want to sound ignorant though, so at the end of their lesson, she bid him goodbye and good luck and went home to brood.

A whole two months with nothing to do, nothing to study. What the hell was she going to do with her time now? She would go insane. She wanted to see Draco; her boyfriend would know what to do, wouldn't he?

.

'I don't know, Hermione, find a job or something.' Draco Malfoy said impatiently, looking into his cauldron with a frown, his mind obviously not on her dilemma.

Draco was one of the partners in his family business, but after the whole mess he made during the past few years, he wanted his life to mean something more and because of that he liked to use a hands on approach to his work ... and he hated interruptions.

'A job...' Hermione pondered, taking his suggestion, although thrown out as an afterthought, seriously. That wasn't such a bad idea and Hermione wanted to kick herself for not thinking of it sooner.

But where to work... and who would hire her on a short term basis only?

'Draco, you don't have a position available at your company do you?'

Hermione could see he wasn't really listening and he answered her absent mindedly, 'We do not hire Mudb...' His mouth snapped shut and he looked up at her in horror. Hermione's face was tight and it looked as if she would burst into tears.

'Excuse me?'

'Hermione,' Draco said, finally getting up from his chair and going to her, she flinched away. 'I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry.'

'No, Draco! I want you to finish that sentence.' When he just remained silent, looking at her in agony, she did it for him. '"You don't hire Mudbloods?" Did I get it right?'

'No, no you didn't get it right, please just listen to me.' He said, extending his hands out to her.

'Piss off, Draco.' Hermione spat and turned to leave, 'I'm sorry I ever gave you a chance.'

Hermione made it out without him stopping her and that made her feel even worse—if he cared that much, why didn't he force her to listen.

Hermione couldn't stand the thought of going home, so she took a detour through the Diagon District Area where Draco's office and many others were situated. It was behind Gringotts Bank and connected through a narrow corridor to the busy Diagon Alley. She kept the tears at bay only through sheer will power and the crowds, so thickly surrounding her, were too busy with their own concerns to take notice of her. She was walking blindly down the Alley, strangely grateful for the people jostling her back and forth, as it kept her mind on avoiding them rather on what had just happened. She just managed to avoid getting hit in the face by a hefty woman swinging her equally hefty handbag over her arm, when a pair of hands came down on her shoulders and twirled her around.

Before she could really begin to struggle she looked into the concerned face of Fred Weasley.

'...and I called you ten times,' he finished. He seemed to then take a real look into her face and his seemed to turn into stone. 'What's wrong, what happened?'

His face was too much for Hermione's will, so comforting and sympathetic, and she burst into tears. His jaw clenched and he took her more firmly by the shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. Hermione burrowed her face in his neck, the tears not stopping even for a second.

'George,' he said, looking over her head at his twin whose face was just as grim as his, 'help me get her inside, yeah?'

Hermione felt a second pair of hands grasp her around her waist and since she was too distraught to unhand Fred, they did an awkward side shuffle towards WWW which was only a few meters away.

Everything from then on, seemed like a blur to Hermione and when she came out her self-induced trance, she was safely sitting on a couch in the twin's apartment, a hot cup of tea cupped in her hands. There was a twin on either side of her, their shoulders touching hers, their warmth creating a comforting cocoon around her.

'Would you like to talk about it, Hermione?' She wasn't sure who had spoken, their voices were identical, and she couldn't tell which was who without looking at them. She knew if she made eye contact with them, she would lose it again, so she just nodded.

It took her a few, long moments to get the words past the lump in her throat but after swallowing a few times, she managed to get them out. It was halting at first but then the anger overcame the sorrow and by the time she finished she was shaking in suppressed fury.

'That little git!' Fred spat, she knew it was Fred as she had taken a quick look at them in the telling of the tale. 'What I wouldn't do to get my hands on him.'

George was stroking her back in a comforting manner and gave a nod in agreement to Fred's statement.

'I'm such a fool,' Hermione continued, placing the now cold mug of tea on the coffee table, 'to think he actually changed for the better. I can't believe I gave him a chance, but he was so convincing, so sweet.' She just shook her head at her naivety. 'I deserve this.'

'No one deserves this for giving someone a second chance, Hermione. At least you know now.'

Hermione had never seen Fred and George so serious before and it was a little unnerving.

'Actually Fred,' George said, 'I'm quite insulted.'

'Know what you mean, George, terrible really.'

Hermione looked from one twin to the other, confusion on her face. This was sounding more like them. 'What are you on about?' she asked.

'That you would go to that git for a job,' Fred said solemnly. 'We all know you should have come to us first.'

'It was kind of spur of the moment...' Hermione began to defend. 'Wait!' She looked at them in amazement, 'You're offering me a job?' George rolled his eyes but Hermione didn't notice as she was too busy flinging her arms around their necks and pulling them to her in one arm hugs, 'Thank you, Guys, for everything.'

Fred and George were too busy gasping for air from Hermione's over-zealous hug to answer.

Things from there took on a life of their own.'What kind of work do you want me to do? I could work the counter, or stock the shelves for you?' she suggested, her enthusiasm brimming over.

Fred and George looked at her, horrified. 'Waste this opportunity to have the Brightest Mind of the Generation working for us?' George asked incredulously.

'You are 'bloody mental', to quote our younger brother, if you think we would have you out there doing such mundane things when we could have you in here...'

'Creating...'

'Researching...'

'Brewing...'

'And generally making us loads of cash,' Fred finished.

So Hermione started her new job in the backroom of the shop, developing new Wheezes, improving on the old ones and trying to convince the boys of the juvenility of some of the others. She concentrated heavily on the antidotes to the Fainting Fancies, Puking Pastilles and other such candies – making sure they were safe and drawing on her Healer training and knowledge to make them better.

Draco popped into her mind often, but instead of feeling sadness and loss, the anger from the other day remained. Hermione began to think that her feelings for Draco might have just been skin deep – surely she should be more upset than she was. The thought of taking him back actually made her slightly ill. Not that the opportunity came up at all. She was quite pissed because Draco didn't even attempt to contact her.

She decided to return all the jewellery he had given her, as they were Malfoy family heirlooms and Hermione believed she no longer had business keeping them. She vindictively held onto several books he had given her, all from the Malfoy library. An evil little smile would materialise on her face every time she thought about them. She would benefit from possessing them more than he would in getting them back. George suggested making copies and then send _them_ back, keeping the originals for herself. As a joke, she did so, indicating to Draco that she would make provision in her last will and testament to return the original books to the Malfoy family upon her death. A lawyer friend told her that since she had official intention to return them eventually, and she had provided copies in the interim, there was nothing Draco could do about it. They had been gifts after all.

Over the following weeks, she came to realise Fred and George were really very intelligent – almost on par with her. She never would have thought it, but given their innovations, their business savvy and their up-to-date knowledge on current affairs and developments in potions, transfiguration and charms, she ended up spending long evenings with the two of them in their flat, debating and discussing the topics that interested them.

It was during one impassioned debate over the use of poppy seeds in Daydream Dust that Hermione came to a startling realisation... she was beginning to develop more than friendly feelings for the twins... _both_ of them! She began to fret inwardly. How did this happen? How did her heart manage to open up enough to let _two_ men in? Both were so different, yet so much the same, and not just in looks!

Fred was her rock, the one she could go to with her troubles. George was her saviour, the one who kept her grounded and made sure she had fun. The two of them perfectly balanced her out and the thought of one without the other left her with an empty feeling. Her morals were telling her she could not be with both of them, even though her heart was giving them an equal amount of love.

Her musings brought up the thought that she might be in over her head but who could she go to with this. It was a shameful thing, wasn't it? She cut the evening short, claiming a sudden headache. The instant concern from both twins, just made her heart melt further.

Hermione spent the night deliberating. She decided to go to the one woman who would understand the twins – their mother. Hermione was confident enough in her abilities to stun and Obliviate Molly if the Weasley matriarch had one of her famous meltdowns over the thought of her boys being involved in a relationship with one witch. The next morning found Hermione at the Burrow sitting across from Mrs Weasley.

Molly was curious as to what brought the curly-haired witch to her door, not that she wasn't ecstatic to see her – as always. Hermione was not around nearly as much as Molly would like her to be, what with her studies and her slightly strained friendship with Molly's youngest son. That seemed to be back on track now that Ronald had a nice new girlfriend, so Molly hoped the young witch would be around more.

Hermione was unnaturally quiet this morning, playing with a ring of condensation left on the table from a small spill of her tea. Molly waited patiently for her to get to the point and was on the verge of gently probing the witch as to her troubles when Hermione's face flamed up and after a lot of stuttering, began her tale. When Molly finally got the entire story, Hermione being very careful to omit just _who_ she was considering being with, she began to giggle.

Hermione was mortified at the redhead's reaction and rested her forehead on the table in hopes of hiding her face from Molly's prying eyes.

Then Molly began to explain some important things about Triad relationships in the wizarding world and how they weren't a taboo as they were in the Muggle world. True to form, Hermione asked a lot of questions on the topic, and exhausted Molly's knowledge on the subject. The fact that Professor McGonagall had been involved in one for many years before the deaths of her husbands was shocking to Hermione. But the knowledge that her mentor through Hogwarts lived a life similar to one she was considering went a long way to reconciling the feelings she had about it.

Hermione, now sitting in her living room staring into space, thought on Molly's last words to her regarding particularly to her twin sons.

'For example, how could two women understand the bond between my boys? A woman in love with only one of them would be on the losing end of a competition to hold her husband's full attention. The only way I could see them with two women were if the girls were twins themselves. And even then, they would have to be as close as Fred and George are. No, they will find a brilliant witch. One who understands them and their closeness. One who will love each of them for themselves, but equally. One who appreciates their differences, yet understands each would be unable to function without the other. A woman who can match them intellectually but keep them under control as well.'

Then Molly pulled out the ace in her sleeve.

'Do you know of such a witch, Hermione?' she asked, a sly grin forming on her mouth.

Hermione smiled remembering those words now, but maybe she was being just a tad premature. Who knew if she was that woman, or if Fred and George even looked at her that way? Should she just come out and ask them? Hermione cringed from that, the thought of rejection so close to the end of her previous relationship making her wary.

Hermione would just have to play this by ear.

As Hermione was fretting over Fred and George, they in turn were doing the same. They had begun to realise they were both starting to have more than friendly feelings for this witch and wondered if she would be amenable to taking both of them on. They considered themselves one man in two bodies. They had shared women before, on many occasions, and knew how to work together in concert to make it good for her. With Hermione, they thought they could take it to the next level, and really have a meaningful relationship with her.

Unlike Hermione, Fred and George had no shame in asking Hermione. They weren't known as being very shy so the next time Hermione stayed back after work for one of their 'chats', the topic of triad relationships came up.

'We wanted to ask you something, Hermione.' She was once more between them on the couch and she realised this happened every time. It was funny how she had never noticed before, it had just felt natural ... right.

'What's that, George?' Hermione asked, leaning against him while she put her feet on Fred's lap.

'We just wanted to ask how you felt about us.' Fred asked confidently, stroking a finger up her instep.

Hermione froze in their arms and wondered if she had maybe overstepped a line and they were going to tell her to quit it.

When Hermione said nothing, George continued, 'It's only that we had hoped that you maybe started liking us a bit. Well, actually, a lot.'

'Because that's how we feel, Hermione,' Fred said, 'we're not sure how you feel about Triad relationships but George and I realised you're the one for us.'

'And that if you felt the same, we could give it a go, you know?'

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, but of course there was only one answer she could give them and as George was the closest to her right now, she pulled his head down to hers. George took advantage of her assent very quickly and breached her lips with his tongue. Feeling a bit dazed, Hermione broke away and crawled her way over to Fred and he responded by pulling her into his lap and sealing their agreement the only way he knew how.

George was impatient, now that he had tasted the sweet nectar that was Hermione. He gently pulled her to her feet, capturing her lips again as Fred stepped up behind her, running his hands over her shoulders and tipping her head to the side so he could have access to her neck. Hermione moaned at the dual sensation of having one set of lips skilfully playing along her pulse point and another plundering her mouth as if hidden treasure was located in its depths.

Hermione broke away from the kiss, gasping for air. While she was no shy virgin, she had never had sex with two men at once before. She needed to ask some questions regarding logistics. 'How exactly does this work between the three of us?' she panted.

George bent his head to sample the delights of Hermione's neck, pulling her jumper out of his way as he did so. 'Well, generally we, as the men, get you quite excited and wet for us. After you have experienced at least two orgasms from our oral and digital stimulation, one of us will be begged to stick our hard cock into your sweet, wet pussy and, if you're a good girl, you will come again,' he explained, peppering her shoulder with wet, open-mouthed kisses as he did so.

Hermione was quite distracted by the two mouths working her neck like it was a giant lollypop. She retained enough presence of mind to smack George on the arm for his lewd 'explanation'. 'I know that, you prat,' she said, a small giggle erupting from her despite her attempts to stifle it.

'Don't worry, Hermione,' Fred said softly. 'George and I have done this before. We will take good care of you.'

'Oh, I know that. But you two don't... with each other or anything?' she asked hesitantly. Both redheads jerked upwards at her question, identical looks of horror and distaste on their faces.

'While George is extremely handsome...'

'And Fred has a beautiful physique...'

'We do not find each other attractive sexually.'

'At all!' George finished.

'Hands will meet as we caress you...'

'And legs may intertwine as we tangle up with you...'

'Bits occasionally make contact as we move position...'

'Or when one of us is buried in your arse and the other in your pussy...'

'But we do not...'

'Have sex with each other.'

Hermione managed to keep up with their explanation. She would admit to feeling a huge sense of relief at this revelation. She was pretty sure that sort of relationship between them would be a deal breaker for her – no matter how much she loved the two of them, the thought of them as brothers being that intimate with each other... just no!

That detail out of the way, Hermione gave herself over to the ministrations of the twins. They worked in concert to strip her of her clothing, caressing and kissing every inch of skin they revealed until she was standing before them in just her matching peach lace bra and knickers. Fred and George both moaned at the sight of her curves showcased in the skimpy underwear. Hermione giggled at the speed in which they both stripped to their boxers. Fred scooped her into his arms bridal style, while George hurried ahead to the bedroom, quickly waving his wand to push the two beds together and transfigure them into one large, decadent bed for the three of them to be comfortable on.

'Are you taking a potion, Hermione?' George asked. Hermione nodded her head. George quickly performed a contraception charm on himself before passing his wand off to his brother so he could do the same. Better safe than sorry. The three tumbled onto the bed in a tangle, Hermione ending up ensconced between the two, once again experiencing that natural, right feeling she had earlier.

Fred turned her to face him, capturing her lips once more in a heated kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, the two beginning a war of dominance. George meanwhile unclasped her bra and manoeuvred it off her body. He began to lower her knickers while she reached a hand behind her, trying one-handed to lower his boxers. Her hand went back and forth between the two men, tugging their shorts down a bit at a time before the three of them stopped to each take off their own undergarments completely. Hermione kneeled on the bed, looking for the first time at the two wizards naked before her.

'You truly are identical,' she said in wonder. Both were gently fisting their hard-ons, feasting on the sight of the naked witch in front of them. Hermione would never be sure which one moved first, but they pounced on her immediately, each taking a breast and starting to suckle and nip.

She arched into the sensation, moaning in ecstasy at the overload. Having two mouths on her at once was indescribable! Having her breasts sucked was one of the things she enjoyed most about sex. She was happy for her partner to go at them for hours. Previously, she had only ever been able to experience one mouth and one hand. Someone once had tried to squash her breasts together to fit both of her nipples in his mouth at the same time but it ended up being a painful, rather than pleasurable experience for her. Right now was sublime. She continued her litany of moans, loudly voicing her objection when Fred raised his head and scrambled for George's wand that had been thrown to the floor.

'Forgot about the neighbours, Love,' he said. 'Can't have the Ministry coming in thinking we are torturing you when you start screaming,' he winked. He cast a silencing charm on the room, throwing the wand onto the bedside table.

'I'm not really a screamer,' Hermione told him, moaning once again when Fred lowered his head back to resume his work. She looked this time to George in consternation when he stopped his attentions.

'That's just because you've never been with us, Baby. We will have you screaming our names before the night is over,' he predicted. He grasped Hermione's hand and brought it down to his groin. With a loud moan from both of them, Hermione began stroking his hard length, spreading the pre-cum she found there liberally. She tried to reach with her other hand to do the same to Fred, but he was not in a position to be able to do that.

No matter, she redoubled her efforts on George, enjoying every gasp, hiss and moan that issued from his lips, pulling his head up again to kiss him hard.

Fred meantime was still feasting on Hermione's breast. He caressed her abdomen, slowly working his fingers down her body until they slipped through her folds. 'Gods, Hermione, you're so wet for us, Love,' he moaned. He tongued her ear before whispering, 'Open for me, Sweet One, let me taste you properly.' Hermione was still on her knees, and shuffled slightly in order to comply with Fred's request. In doing so, she fell slightly back and to the side, her face coming to rest right in front of George's hard penis.

With it right in her face, she could not help herself. Her tongue darted out to capture the droplet that had pearled there. She looked up into George's face, fascinated at the mixture of love and lust she saw there. At his encouraging smile, she bent forward and captured the head of his penis between her lips. She had to pull away immediately to moan at the sensation of Fred burying his face between her legs and immediately finding her clit, giving it a small tug between his lips before sucking the whole thing into his mouth.

Once she had composed herself enough, she refocused her attention on George, placing her mouth as far as she could over his hardness, swirling her tongue around and sucking hard back up it until the head popped out of her mouth.

'Fuck! Hermione, oh, Baby, do that again,' George begged. Hermione grinned wickedly before repeating the action, a strangled moan escaping George's lips when Hermione moaned around his cock due to the actions Fred was performing on her. After getting a small taste of Hermione at her clit, he was curious to see what her juices tasted like coming from the source. He swirled his tongue around her opening, the sweetest tasting nectar he had ever had from a woman pouring forth. He licked for several moments before he realised he had to share this delectable treat with his brother.

'George, you have to taste her,' he said, moving away from her so George could take his spot. Hermione immediately released George from her mouth and bent the other way to take in Fred. He roared at the suction-like grip Hermione's mouth had on him, her tongue swirling around as though it were not actually attached to her mouth. He had to think of Hagrid dancing Swan Lake in order to stop from immediately emptying himself down her throat. His eyes rolled into the back of his head at her next pass, he had never been that far down the throat of a woman before, and coupling that with the moan she vibrated around him due to the vigorous tongue-fucking she was receiving from George found him gently pulling her mouth from his penis.

Hermione groaned in disappointment at losing her lolly, only Fred resuming his oral attention to her breasts stayed her tongue at berating him for taking it away. Her admonishment turned to more moans at the twin sensation (no pun intended) of having her pussy sucked at the same time as her nipples. Her orgasm crashed onto her with little warning, and for the first time, she screamed her pleasure out into the room.

George moved away from her pussy, Fred immediately taking his place. Despite Hermione's pleas of sensitivity, Fred gently caressed her folds with long licks, slowly bringing her to the brink again. George meantime was kissing her deeply, sharing her taste with her so she could experience what he and Fred were. It did not take long for the promised second orgasm to wash over her. She immediately dragged Fred's lips to hers, wanting more of the taste of her combined with the men she loved. She kept kissing them in turn until she could no longer discern a difference between the taste of their mouths.

Fred tongued her ear, whispering to her that he wanted her to suck him until he came in her mouth. George meantime lined himself up with her opening, gently pushing in once he received a nod from her. He almost whimpered at her tightness. 'Fred, she's not only the tastiest witch we've ever had, she's also the tightest,' he ground out. Fred could only moan in response, his own cock nearly balls deep in their witch's mouth. George roared when Hermione found presence of mind enough to clench her walls at his comment. If he thought she was tight before...

He slowly dragged his cock out, leaving only the head in place before he plunged back in again. Hermione pulled her face from Fred's cock with a pop, screaming out at the pleasurable thrusts in and out of her body. She wasted no time before plunging her head back down on Fred, managing to take even more of him into her this time, down into her throat. All thoughts of using Hagrid as a come-stayer flew from his mind as he emptied spurt after spurt down Hermione's throat. Her continued vibrating moans stimulating him even further as the strongest orgasm he ever had came over him. He pulled himself out of her mouth, collapsing at her side and gasping for breath. Seeing that Fred was out for the count for now, George moved Hermione so she was laying flat on her back. He slung her ankles over his shoulders and started to pound into her, relishing the cries he tore from her.

Fred regained enough of himself to begin sucking on Hermione's nipples again in turn. He interspersed this with deep kisses, going back and forth between her breasts and her face. Another orgasm washed over her, her walls clenching madly on George's cock as he continued to thrust into the small witch. Her ankles slipped from his shoulders and he fell forward onto his elbows, nearly crushing his twin in the process. Fred moved out of the way, fisting his once again hard cock in time with George's thrusts, watching as his brother's length disappeared then reappeared from inside their witch.

With twin roars and a final scream from Hermione, the three came for the final time. George lay panting against Hermione's breast, his tongue sneaking out to lick at the nipple right next to his mouth. Hermione was breathing heavier than she ever had in her life. Forget the screaming, this was also the first time she had had multiple orgasms during sex as well! The only words capable of coming out of her mouth right now were, 'Fred... George... Fuck... Brilliant!' Fred simply lay on his back, his fingers intertwining with those of the woman he, they, loved.

'When can we do that again?' he asked. A breathless laugh from the three of them signalled a temporary end to the proceedings. They manoeuvred themselves under the covers, Hermione safely in between them again. Hermione could hear them talking softly over her head but she was too lethargic to really listen to them. She did notice when Fred then George leaned down to whisper their love in her ear. She smiled sleepily and murmured the words they wanted to hear back at them.

She could practically feel the grins on their faces and before she went to sleep she thought that she really should thank her Healer Professor for his good taste in dying family members.

.

_Four Years Later..._

At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the cold February morning saw the usual delivery of _The Daily Prophet_ to the students and staff. At the head table, the professors unfurled their papers and skimmed over the headlines as they did every day. They turned the pages, lingering here and there over an article that caught their attention.

Presently, they all reached the page where the birth, death, engagement and marriage notices were printed. As they were all gossips at heart, they liked to read these pages to keep up with the lives of their former students. They often sent congratulatory notes, or privately expected invitations to events based on what they read on this page.

On this particular Wednesday morning, the students closest to the teachers' table were startled as one by one; the senior staff members dropped their forks, spat out their tea, or slammed their cups back onto their saucers.

Professor Trelawney could be heard muttering, 'It's a sign, a sign of the Apocalypse!'

Professor Vector was heard, 'France, no too close. Russia, its cold but it's preferable to _this_!'

Hagrid was merely shaking his head over and over, a happy smile on his lips but a slightly panicked look in his eye.

Professor Sprout merely put her head in her hands and shook it back and forth moaning, 'No, no, anything but that!'

Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick turned to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, horrified expressions coming over their faces at the same time. 'Their mischievousness...' he began.

'... Coupled with her brain,' she finished.

The six teachers who had taught 'them' and 'her' stood as one and informed the rest:

'We hereby give ten years notice!' before they ran out of the hall, muttering and prophesying doom.

The DADA professor merely chuckled as he smoothed out the paper in front of him. He absently rubbed at the lightning bolt scar adorning his forehead as his wife leaned over his shoulder, reading the announcement she had helped draft for her brothers and their wife:

'_Hermione, Frederick and George Weasley are delighted to announce the safe arrival of twins: Benjamin Arthur and Patrick Daniel. Mother and babies are all well, Fathers are offering a storewide discount of twenty percent for one week in celebration of this happy news!_'

The End

* * *

**Reviews are more than welcome**


End file.
